I didn't mean it full story
by Edwardloverforever7
Summary: I didn't mean it- The full version. Rated M for later but T for now. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't belong to me**

**I didn't mean it- by: The Belle Brigade**

I drove a nail in the bottom of my walking boot

so I wail every time I hit the floor

I'm dragging and I'm bleeding

I'm begging and I'm pleading

because I thought you had another and you cannot have another lover

I don't believe in loving with a ball and chain

cause I feel how it crippled me inside

I thought you were a cheating

I couldn't bear you leaving

now I know you didn't do it

I need you to believe me when I say  
I didn't mean it

I didn't mean it

what I said I didn't mean it baby,

I didn't mean it  
so I accused you wrong now I'm the guilty one hey,

give me my sentence

I'll pay my penance

nothing kills me more than the pain I have for hurting you  
I didn't mean it

I didn't mean it

what I said I didn't mean it baby,

I didn't mean it

what I said I didn't mean it

I didn't mean it

what I said I didn't mean it baby,

I didn't mean it  
hey  
hooooo oooo hooooo oooo  
hey I didn't mean it

I didn't mean it

what I said I didn't mean it baby,

I didn't mean it

what I said I didn't mean it

I didn't mean it

what I said I didn't mean it baby,

I didn't mean it  
hey

**9:30pm**

It had been a long day at work today. I had to redraft most of Jessica's work, I mean who even gave her the job, and she's absolutely useless. Oh wait a minute, Mike gave her the job. Not for actually doing the redrafting but for his own amusement. Of course he had tried to show an interest in me at the beginning of my work, but I made it abundantly clear that I was happily married to the love of my life.

The love of my life

Sigh

Where is he? I had been day dreaming for about two and a half hours now, and he still hasn't returned from work. You see my Husband is a successful businessman; he is CEO at his work. I'm so proud of him. Anyway I'm getting of task again.

**11:30pm.**

It's too late to start dinner, so I'll just have to order something once he gets back. I want to eat with him. You see I love him a lot, but we seem to have drifted apart lately. I've talked to my best friend about this. Tanya says I should just ignore it and continue on with life, that he will come around. But it's Tanya who said that so it's most likely wrong. You see she may be my best friend but she is a first class slut. I mean she would fuck anything with two legs and a disco stick. I can't talk to Alice my other best friend, because she is my sister-in-law. Maybe I should just talk to my Husband. That's probably what Jakey would say. It's just we hardly ever see each other anymore. When I get home, I have to go into my office and redraft all the necessary parts before the deadlines, because Mike the dickhead always gives such restricted ones. And some nights I don't even hear him arrive home, and when he does he is always too tired to talk or do anything, so he just has a shower and goes off to bed...without me.

**11:59pm**

_Please leave a message after the beep... _Urge! His phone is still off. Why is it off? Maybe his battery died. Yeah that's probably the case, or he would have called or texted me by now to say he is going to be late. I should just not worry, he will be ok. Oh God! What if he had an accident? No. He's fine. As I walk into our bedroom en-suite to shower I see its 12:45am already.

**12:58am **

I quickly dry myself after the shower, and check my phone to see if there are any missed texts of calls. None. Where is he? I know I'll call Tanya, since she is his personal secretary and she would most likely know where he is at the moment. Urge, I'm so stupid at times, I should have just rang her when I got home. _Ring, ring, ringggg, "Oh yeah! that's it Babes... Harder! Ahhhahh Give me you big cock! I want it all Baby! _"

Damn. Guess Tanya accidently answered the call. That's happened many times before, since she has a touch screen phone. I was just about to hang up when I heard them. I stopped breathing. It couldn't be, could it?

I've decided to turn this into a full story because of some requests. I hope you guys like it. I'm an Edward fan all the way, although I do like me some angst. Hee-hee. Most like won't update until after exams now.

Sorry x


	2. Chapter 2

"_Fuck, Tanya you feel so good"_

"_Mhmmmmmm Eddie Baby, go harder...yeah just like that!"_

"_Fuck you are the only one to make me feel this way..."_

"_Ahhhhhh I'm so close Eddie.."_

I gasped. It couldn't be right. Maybe it was just someone else with the same annoying nickname Tanya liked to call My Husband. No...it was Him. Edward. Who I loved. Who loves me. Or maybe _loved_ me would be more appropriate, since he's cheating on me. Cheating. That's one this I knew he would never do to me. But he did, so maybe I got everything wrong. I still had the phone tightly clutched into my hand by my ear when I heard him say, "Shit!...Hello...Bella?"

I didn't answer I couldn't. Not after I had heard them. I hung up on the phone, and began to pack my things away. I wouldn't be staying here. No ways, could I be near him at the moment. What if he had brought her home when I was at work or away at a work related business? Did he fuck her on our bed? So many questions, which only one person could answer. And I didn't wanna see his face or even talk to him. As I glanced back at my phone, I noticed the green light blinking, which meant I had a missed text. It was from him.

_**Bella, love I won't be able to make it home until early morning. Too much work. Don't worry Tan is staying behind to take some of the work load off me. See you **_

Yeah. Too much work. _Hah_. Liar. Both of them are liars. I know exactly _what_ kind of work they're doing!

As I was standing by the window in our bedroom, I heard the keys jingling, telling me that my dear Husband had returned Home, or more like to the house. My back was turned towards him, but I could feel him slowly walking up to me. His strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist. The arms I used love to be held in. The same arms which were bringing someone else pleasure only minutes ago. I pulled away.

"Bella, Baby why are you still awake? I told you I would be late. Hey why the long face? Is this about me working too late? You know this is so I can earn enough for us and our type of lie style. Come on Bella what's wrong? TELL ME!", he stated forcefully.

I slowly turned around to face him. As my eyes looked into his I said,

"I can smell it you know...Dior's Pure Poison...a perfume I don't particularly like, but a certain best friend of mine love it."

His face turned sheet white before he stuttered out,

"Yeah Tanya wears it a lot, I've told her to stop re-applying it in the office."

I looked at his in disbelief. He was going to still lie. Ok then, that's fine, I'll make him say it...spell it all out.

"Yes, that's correct, Tanya does wear it a lot. It has a _sensual_ smell to it. _Right_? But I never knew Pure Poison had a _sexual _smell. Did you? So tell me Edward, how was work? Did you finish your work load? Did Tanya _relieve_ you of your _stress_?"

Thanks to everyone who reviews my story! I know I said I would continue after my exams, but I thought I'll write a little bit before as a treat. Some things may be a bit different then the one-shot I did. So yeah, read and review.X


	3. Chapter 3

He just stood there. Not one move or word to stop me. I thought he had loved me, damn I thought he loves me. Guess I was wrong, huh.

"Why did you do Edward? Just tell me, I want to hear you admitting to me that you cheated on me. Come on, how long? Is she the only one or do you have a group or something?...AMSWER ME DAMNIT!", I screamed. I couldn't take him just standing there. I wanted to push him, but then I didn't really want to touch him, not after knowing who the last one to touch him was. Suddenly, a variety of emotions could be seen on his face. Shame, guilt, then anger and determination.

"YES, I cheated on you, but only after you did it first!, you broke us first so don't go blaming me!", he spat.

What the hell was he on about? Me... How did I break us?

"What Edward...I don't..."

"Just shut up! I've had enough of being the one in the dark. Tanya was right you know, she told me exactly how worthless you were, but I kept telling her she was wrong, but then she showed me the proof! You know I would never have believed her had I not seen the truth; I was pathetically in love with you, so I wouldn't have ever believed her. You cuddled up against Jacob fucking Black! Kissing him on his neck, God only knows what else you did with him. So yes I did let Tanya touch me and fuck me after I was broken. At least with her I already know what a whore she is, so I don't have to risk breaking my already broken heart!, he sneered.

What the hell did he do...

"Edward, I never did anything like that with Jake. If you had taken the time to stop and talk to me, instead of believing everything that bitch told you, then you would have heard about how happy Jake and Paul are now. Yes don't look at me like that; Jacob Black is gay and happily married to Paul! You cheated on me countless times most likely just because of gossip. You believed Tanya over your own wife and so called love. You are Pathetic, but not in love. Your pathetic thanks to what you've done. I can't even tell you how I felt when I heard you over the phone with her... with someone else. I just... I ... have to go. I'll send the divorce papers to you. I bet you're happy since you can now fuck whoever the fuck you want."

I began gathering up my belongings and walked towards the bedroom door. Edward stood there shocked. Again he stood like a statue. So still, until he heard the door knob.

"Bella, please don't leave me! I'm sorry, I can't believe I let her manipulate me. I promise I didn't cheat on you with anyone else. It was only twice that I actually had...sex with her. The other times I just let her suck me off. I'm soooo sorry. Baby please, I'll die without you." He cried.

"It was over the day you even let her close to you, the day you let the doubt of my betrayal in your head. I... I had such a big news to share with you too. And now I'm afraid your gona blackmail me if I tell you. I'm not staying with you. But I... I won't ask for a divorce either. What you did was very wrong. And I'm only doing this because...I'm pregnant with your child Edward. What could have been another stepping stone in our relationship was ruined by you. I'll still be your wife, but only for the baby. Other then that what you do and who you do, isn't any of my business anymore. I moving back to my old place. It's perfect for me and my baby. You can have visits if you want to once the baby is born, but I don't really want to see your face until then."

I grabbed my suitcase, not bothering to turn around and see his face, because I knew I would break down if I did. As I continued to walk, I felt fingertips touching me. I stopped. Edward slowly spread his fingers apart on top of my lower stomach, and paused.

"I'm so sorry I ruined everything Bella. I can't believe I'm gona be a Dad. Were gona have a child together. Oh thank you so much God. I love you so much my Bella." I could feel the tears dropping on to my shoulder from his eyes. But it wasn't going to work anymore.

"Like I said before, you mean nothing to me anymore Edward Cullen. I don't want to see you again. And for love of all that is holy, stop lying about loving me. Just leave me the FUCK ALONE!".

Yes, maybe I should have tried to stay and fight for our relationship. But what relationship? Edward had destroyed anything we had the second he touched that Bitch. For now letting him near the baby was a big step for me.

The end

Yeah so sorry for the late update! And thanks to Twilight Twitches for pushing me to write this!x


End file.
